1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control apparatuses and methods, and particularly to a control apparatus and method for controlling measuring devices in the testing of electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
After manufacturing, electronic apparatuses need to be tested for performance. Generally, many functions of the electronic apparatuses need to be tested, such as the display, keyboard, or speakers. Each of the functions tested needs a corresponding testing apparatus. Additionally, because different electronic apparatuses have different functions, the manufacturer needs various and numerous kinds of measuring devices, which is expensive. Additionally, it is time consuming to change out the test device or move the apparatus to the next testing station after each test.
Therefore, what is needed is a test control apparatus and method which can test different functions of different electronic apparatuses, cheaply and efficiently.